theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Resurgence of Wizardkind
The Resurgence of Wizardkind, also known as the''' Rebirth of Magic,''' was a major worldwide cultural shift during the 19th century in the waning stages of the Industrial Revolution where the wizarding world began overlapping with non-magical governments and became heavily integrated into general society as the wizarding population boomed. The event had profound impacts on society, and resulted in the merging of two very different worlds into one. Following the Resurgence, wizards were integrated into mainstream society, though their status and treatment during the process varied different from country to country. Non-magical society soon saw many untapped potential advantages of wizards, and their Red Matter as a strategic resources, which led to their exploitation in World War I and later full-scale magical mobilized magi-tec warfare in World War II. Background After the Golden Age of Magic, much ancient knowledge of and texts regarding magical arts were lost to history, and wizards in many kingdoms went from being revered to persecuted by general society. Exceptions did exist, such as some wizards who served in the courts of royal families, and wizards who were convinced or coerced by their state to participate in military conquests, most notably during the Age of Sail and the Colonial imperialist era of the 1600s to 1700s. The end of the Golden Age is regarded by many traditional wizards as the death knell to the heyday of magic. Much of the persecution and the fall of wizardkind from exceptional to exiled is attributed to the Knights Illuminor, whose members spread across the Kingdom of Ausonia and across Europe and even other continents, killing wizards, destroying magical artifacts, runes and books, and depicting magic as sinful in the name of Christianity. As a result, wizards post-Golden Age formed magical communities, enclaves where they would be able to live magical lifestyles without fear of judgement or violence from non-magical neighbors. Some families living in this communities amassed great influence and wealth over the years, most notably the Thornwick family in Great Britain. Prior to the Resurgence, wizards were rather uncommon in general society, due to the limited number of people genetically inclined to be magical and the even more limited ability to procure Red Matter, the catalyst critical in all channeling devices to wield magic. In addition, the magical origin of Anthro-feralis was not yet revealed to most of the world, who believed that they had been created through science due to a poor understanding of biology at the time, or more controversially, created by God to fufill the promise that Earth was for mankind's taking, and were thus fit to be slaves. The full story of their origins would not come out until the latter half of the 20th century a hundred years later, where it was revealed that the Knights Illuminor had inaverdently caused the modern Anthro-feralis population to exist when a wizard they banished stumbled upon the Australian continent and began to transform its Human inhabitants. The Dwarven race was known to be magical, though due to severe isolationism and xenophobia, these countries historically tended to not accept non-Dwarf immigrants and did not produce many Dwarves who would immigrate to other nations. Elves were similarly notoriously elusive and hostile towards humanity, and thus did not share many magical secrets with outsiders, let alone Human wizards. Orcs are a notable exception, having integrated themselves with numerous communities that were Human. Despite this they faced extreme racism and in many cases experienced violence against their kind, including protests and in some cases enslavement. History The Industrial Revolution's mechanical marvels and mass production enabled mining for raw and valuable materials, particularly Red Matter, to become significantly easier. Aftermath Organizations such as the US Department of Magical Affairs were created by governments ruling the nations that wizards inhabited, in order to understand and regulate the use of magic and the practice of supernatural arts. Magical abilities following this cultural shift were no longer seen as a fearsome cult practice, but rather a phenomenon that must be documented and understood. The Knights Illuminor grew in size following the Resurgence, which many viewed as an injust irony given their history of suppressing magic when they had first formed. Despite unification of the two worlds, violent crimes of hate did not cease for decades, perpetuated by both conservative wizards who viewed non-magicals as inferior and barbaric, and by often religious or otherwise fearful non-magicals who viewed magic as an unnatural ability of evil, akin to demonic posession and associated with the devil. Despite this, over time cooler heads prevailed, and the fervor for persecution wizards had died by the early 20th century. Legacy The Resurgence is most often viewed as one of the most successful cultural interrogations to date. Though it had its share of civil unrest and hesitation, the return of magic to the world at large was a profound transformative effect that would forever restructure society and place wizards on equal footing with non-magicals. Magical communities no longer had to hide from the world, and effective legislation and law enforcement reduced the number of magical crimes committed, when non-magicals and wizards cooperated to bring Dark Magic practitioners to justice. The modern-day world makes great use of magic in its function. Magically powered cars, aircraft, machines and weaponry are not uncommon and are standard-issue in communities of wizards. Even though magic is not able to be wielded by everyone, it has had a positive improving effect on industry, construction, manufacturing and logistics. Technological progress was accelerated with the combination of magic, as it allowed advancements otherwise impossible to become feasible. Category:Conflicts Category:Magic